


Heat waves

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Public Nudity, aaravos is a little shitlord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: It was sweltering today. As if Sol Regem himself had set fire to the air around them.Viren wouldn't be surprised if he did.





	Heat waves

It was sweltering today. As if Sol Regem himself had set fire to the air around them.

Viren wouldn't be surprised if he did. He and Aaravos could only do so much to help the castle cool down, but it seemed everything they did would turn to steam immediately. Viren had removed his heavier vestments, not very becoming of his position, but no one seemed to mind on this particular day.

Aaravos still was in his usual garb, but his hair stuck to his skin, the stars painting his body dimming in the heat. Aaravos mumbled something, most likely in ancient Draconian, and started removing his clothes, tossing them aside as they walked down a castle corridor.

"Aaravos, what are you doing?" Viren asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The elf replied. He was shirtless now, his chest on full display. Stars gracing his abs and pectorals, his center star seeming to glisten with sweat.

Viren could feel the heat rise to his face, turning away.

Aaravos noticed this, turning Viren's face back to him, and ran a hand down his chest. He licked his lips, swaying his hips seductively. He pinned Viren to the wall, licking a stripe up Viren's neck.

Viren shuddered, biting his lip.

Aaravos pulled away, leaving Viren dumbfounded and frustrated. Aaravos chuckled as Viren grumbled, turning away.

Viren heard Aaravos start to fumble with his belt. 

No.

He wasn't....

Viren turned back to Aaravos to find his lower coverings now pooled at his feet.

"AARAVOS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Viren cried, his face redder that a ruby.

Aaravos raised a brow.

A maid walked by, gasping and running in the other direction.

Opeli would never let Viren hear the end of this. "Aaravos, I understand it's hot, but you can't do this."

"Why not? You and I have the same things, the only difference is my horns and ears. You humans have seen each other's bodies. You know what they look like."

"Because it's not decent!" Viren started gathering Aaravos' clothes, shoving them into the elf's arms.

"Ah...I see."

"Thank you."

"You humans are prudes." Aaravos chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Viren asked.

"Days like these in Xadia, it is not uncommon to see our people in this state of undress." Aaravos explained. "Sunfire elves have no issue but the rest of us do. We do not see ourselves purely for release, but as who we are. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"JUST GET YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!"

"No. It is hot. Until it stops being hot, I will be nude."

Viren knew there was no winning this battle. He sighed, "Well...just don't wander around the castle."

"I will go where I please. My body is nothing you haven't seen before." Aaravos purred, cupping Viren's chin.

"True, but others haven't, and the princes should no-"

"I do not plan on encountering the princes. That I will give you humans. But I will still be in this state."

Viren pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can you at the very least cast an illusion so no one actually knows you're naked?"

"Why didn't you ask before?"

Viren wanted to punch him. Of course he would say that.

Aaravos smirked, snapping his fingers. "There."

"You're still naked."

"To you, and the one maid who saw me, yes. But to everyone else, I am clothed."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, dear mage."


End file.
